bats_banshee_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Extinction
After learning that the camera footage was uploaded online, Randy loses his job. The video was a viral sensation. Randy ignores Froggy as his mental state continues to worsen by the second. He finally releases all of his anger on Froggy. Claiming he didn't have anything to do with the video getting uploaded, Froggy tries reasoning with Randy. Randy realizes that the Whale must be the culprit and gets a sinister look in his eyes . Froggy tries to stop Randy but ends up getting slammed onto the kitchen table and duct taped to it. Randy slowly moves in on the Whale who is looking at Whale porn on a laptop. A Swiss army knife stabs the floor, missing his head by inches. Randy grabs the Whale and holds him down; army knife in the air. The Whale swears he had nothing to do with the video clip being uploaded but makes a mistake in saying that he helped Froggy with the deed. When Randy was beating up Froggy, the Whale took the SD card out of the camera; leading Randy to think the footage was erased. Randy unleashes his anger by stabbing the Whale numerous times. Froggy hears his screams of pain from the second floor. Randy makes one last cut across the Whale's backside and eye socket. His dying words are "fuck my blowhole." Randy exits the room covered in blood and stuffing. As if things weren't brutal enough, Randy returns for Froggy. He snatches him off of the table and shows him the murder scene, exclaiming, "this is what you caused!" He holds Froggy down and expresses in excruciating detail how he really feels about him. Froggy pleads for his life while trying to explain that there is something that Randy has to see. Randy doesn't buy it, knowing very well that Froggy always has tricks up his sleeve. Randy explains the heartbreak of having the "Remember" track snatched away from him and drowned in the swamp. Froggy's final question is "why are you doing this?!" Randy says under his breath, "because she told me to..." Ember McLain appears from behind the doorway as Randy begins stabbing Froggy. The final stab goes up through his head. Froggy falls and lands on top of the lifeless Whale. Froggy mutters, "Ember....Em...ber...Ember...." Now on his deathbed, Froggy's final words are, "There's a CD under your bed....Please forgive me....I love you..." Randy exits the scene with his hands covered in blood. Two days after the murders, Randy finds the disc under his bed. It's a DVD that both Froggy and the Whale recorded. They express their gratitude for all of Randy's help. Randy breaks down, feeling remorseful, lost, and alone. Ember appears and says to forget about them. Still an emotional wreck, Randy makes his way to his room; closing the door and ending the video with plenty of unanswered questions. A collage of clips are displayed, showing that Ember has been lurking around in Randy's life all of these years. FACTS - The third episode in the "Finale" saga. - Randy tears a tendon in his right pinky finger as he stabs Froggy. - The first video in "PioneersProductions" history to have an opening title sequence. "Comeback Song" is first heard in this video (with the exception of the "Anthology" series). - The first appearance of Ember Florez. - Randy's rage and stress in this video was actually taken directly from his personal life. Little acting was involved which made the performance as authentic as possible. - This was the true departure from the comedic styled videos on "PioneersProductions". - The first video that Randy composed an original soundtrack album for. - Randy drank Busch Light during the brutal scenes with Froggy and the Whale. - There isn't anything visible on the laptop screen in the scene with the Whale looking at whale porn. - The ending scene with the DVD was the last thing Randy filmed before his dog, Bruno's, death. The eeriest thing is that scene was based on the end of "Marley and Me"; where the kid puts in a home movie of Marley and reacts to it. - The video was shot on three different days. - The first video in years where Randy was unable to yell from trashing his voice. The murder scene with Froggy took everything he had. - Randy's camera monitor was broken during the filming for most of the "Finale" series. The murder scenes with Froggy and the Whale underwent multiple re-shoots to get the correct framing and lens focus. The speech in Froggy's murder scene was risked and shot as it was without checking for framing errors, due to the limit with shooting time.